


Eu só queria um autógrafo

by Anarchy_Maah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Celebridade, Drarry, Escritor, Happy Ending, Lemon, Livro, M/M, Pinhão, Romance, Top Draco Malfoy, Yaoi, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Maah/pseuds/Anarchy_Maah
Summary: Harry quer um autógrafo e conhecer o seu autor favorito que nunca foi visto antes.Mas, por conta de um incidente, acaba perdendo o evento.Quais seriam as chances desse autor desconhecido sentar na mesma mesa em que Harry está tomando café?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Eu só queria um autógrafo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem... 
> 
> Kissus

Capítulo único

Estava irritado, muito, muito irritado. Harry tentava controlar sua raiva, mas suas bochechas vermelhas e seus passos pisando duro, o denunciavam para quem o visse andando apressado pelas ruas. Estava realmente irritado, mas agora, não era hora para pensar em seu professor que fez com que ele ficasse mais de uma hora na sala de aula.

Sua pressa era devido a uma tarde de autógrafos que o seu autor favorito faria, ele nunca havia se mostrado a ninguém, Harry não sabia quem ele era, mas isso não importava, o que ele queria, era apenas um autógrafo no último livro que lançou.

O pseudônimo do autor era Slytherin e o universitário simplesmente amava os livros dele. Ele tinha todos, mas decidiu que levaria o último lançado, um livro de poesias. Decidiu-se apenas por aquele, porque no fundo ficariam sem jeito de levar todos os exemplares que tinha, para que o autor assinasse.

Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, como se assim pudesse se livrar dos pensamentos desnecessários em relação a estar atrasado para a tarde de autógrafos. Conseguiria chegar, mas com toda a certeza seria um dos últimos da fila.

Respirou fundo para virar a esquina e chegar na livraria, já se preparando mentalmente para ver o mar de gente que lá deveria estar. Mas ao virar, não viu ninguém, digo, tudo estava normal, a livraria parecia ter tantas pessoas quanto teria em qualquer dia normal.

Seu coração parou ao imaginar que a tarde de autógrafos já tinha se encerrado. Abraçou mais forte seu livro no peito e suspirou com pesar.

Dirigiu-se até a livraria, com os olhos cansados, mostrando uma profunda tristeza, não seria naquele dia que conheceria a pessoa que aquecia o seu coração com suas palavras.

\- Com licença, a tarde de autógrafos terminou a muito tempo? - Perguntou ao chegar na recepção.

\- Na verdade ela nem chegou a acontecer, foi uma loucura sabe. Um fã obcecado pelo autor, fez um escarcéu quando ele se sentou a mesa e tentou atacar o escritor. Claro, imediatamente os seguranças lidaram com a situação, mas como o autor foi ferido, seu agente imediatamente cancelou a tarde de autógrafos. - A menina contava realmente chateada com a situação triste que aconteceu.

\- Nossa, que horror! Mas ele está bem? Foi para algum hospital? - Preocupou-se.

\- Não, não, ele tá bem, não foi algo tão sério assim, mas seu agente imediatamente cancelou tudo. Se me permite dizer, ele foi muito mal educado, Slytherin queria continuar, mas foi obrigado a ir embora.

\- Uau, eu nem sei o que dizer… Bom, sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido na livraria de vocês. Espero que possa ter um novo evento em breve.

A menina concordou e Harry foi embora dali, mais triste do que quando chegou. Não queria nem pensar que algo de mais grave poderia ter acontecido com Slytherin, mas ficou aliviado ao entender que foi apenas uma confusão e que ele não saiu machucado e nem nada do tipo.

Colocou o livro embaixo do braço e resolveu que tomaria um café antes de voltar para sua casa. Provavelmente terminaria de ler seu livro, já estava quase no final.

Entrou em um café que lhe pareceu ser bem aconchegante, não era um lugar muito grande, mas havia espaço suficiente para algumas mesas e o balcão.

Pediu um café e procurou uma mesa que lhe daria mais privacidade. Sentou-se, abriu seu livro na mesa, e sorriu ao ler alguns versos daquele livro.

Leu algumas páginas e resolveu pedir mais um café com alguns biscoitos, já estava quase no final de sua leitura, então ficaria ali até as páginas acabarem.

Bebericou mais um pouco do seu café, até que ouviu uma voz.

\- Com licença, eu poderia me sentar com você? As outras mesas estão todas ocupadas. - Um homem elegante pediu com grande educação.

Harry olhou para o homem e quase esqueceu de responder a pergunta.

\- Claro, fique a vontade.

O loiro agradeceu e sentou-se ali, imediatamente uma mulher veio atender ele e saiu depois de anotar o seu pedido.

\- Meu nome é Harry! - Quis ser simpático.

\- Draco!

\- Prazer, Draco. Aqui está cheio mesmo, eu nem percebi esse lugar lotar. - Não sabia ao certo o porque de puxar conversa com um desconhecido, mas não pôde evitar.

\- Sim, eu só não fui embora, porque na verdade estou fugindo de alguém. - Recebeu um olhar intrigado do outro e acrescentou. - Meu agente, ele insiste em me tratar como se eu fosse de cristal.

Harry pareceu entender melhor a situação e ofereceu um sorriso ao outro.

\- De cristal? Que engraçado. - Queria perguntar porque, mas achou que seria muito invasivo.

\- Não é engraçado, é ridículo, só porque ouve um incidente no meu trabalho e agora ele está de show comigo. Eu fugi dele assim que eu pude e entrei no primeiro lugar que me apareceu. - Pareceu só agora se dar conta de que o outro lia. - Ah, você está lendo, desculpe por atrapalhá-lo.

\- Imagine, fui eu quem puxou a conversa. - Sua expressão serena fez o outro ver que não tinha problema em conversar mais. Seria até bom, considerando que estava estressado por seu agente querer colocar seguranças no encalço dele só porque um fã o atacou, francamente.

\- O que você está lendo?

Nessa hora Draco viu o sorriso de Harry aumentar e as bochechas corarem por pura empolgação.

\- É o último livro que o meu autor favorito lançou! - Falou animado e rapidamente marcou a página em que havia parado e fechou o livro para mostrar ao outro.

Draco ficou surpreso quando viu o livro, era o seu livro.

\- Nossa, então você gosta do Slytherin? - ficou curioso com a resposta que receberia.

\- Você tá brincando comigo, não é? Esse autor, é simplesmente maravilhoso! A delicadeza e gentileza com que ele escreve, é o que mais me cativa! Eu sempre fico criando teorias com o que ele vai fazer a seguir e pah! - Fez um gesto ilustrativo. - Ele sempre acaba comigo, escrevendo sempre algo mil vezes melhor do que a situação que eu imaginei.

Harry falava de forma tão encantada que Draco precisou esconder o seu sorriso com uma das mãos enquanto tentava não acreditar que estava ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Ele é maravilhoso… - De repente sua animação diminuiu um pouco, o que chamou a atenção de Draco – Eu espero que ele esteja bem… Sabe, hoje teria uma tarde de autógrafos, eu infelizmente fiquei preso na faculdade e cheguei atrasado, a menina da livraria contou que ele foi ferido por algum fã e que depois disso o evento foi cancelado. Espero que ele esteja bem…

Draco ficou mais envergonhado ainda, viu a real preocupação no rosto do rapaz e também riu internamente da vida, que fez o evento ser cancelado, mas que o trouxe para aquele momento, para conhecer um fã tão carinhoso como aquele em sua frente.

\- Tenho certeza que ele está bem! - Recebeu um sorriso como resposta.

O café de Draco chegou e Harry pediu mais um para si, amava café e essa já era a sua terceira xícara.

Sorveu com gosto a bebida quente e viu o moreno fazer o mesmo, tão logo a sua xícara foi preenchida com a bebida.

Harry descansou seu café na mesa e quase pulou de susto quando viu entre o pescoço e o ombro do homem sangrar, não tinha reparado o corte antes, mas agora era evidente o machucado.

\- Você está sangrando! - Ficou preocupado e imediatamente levantou-se e tirou de sua bolsa uma pequena caixinha que parecia conter um pouco de antisséptico e algodão. - Deixa eu te ajudar!

Não foi bem uma pergunta como Draco percebeu, já que a fala foi dita quando o moreno estava com o algodão e o antisséptico em mãos.

\- Por que você anda com uma mini caixa de primeiros socorros na bolsa? Que engraçado!

\- Ah, eu tenho um afilhado muito travesso, sempre que eu o vejo ele machuca alguma coisa, então decidi estar sempre preparado! - Explicou enquanto gentilmente limpava o machucado, não era algo grave, parecia mais algum tipo de arranhão, um profundo para estar sangrando assim. - Como você se machucou?

\- Foi o meu incidente de trabalho que eu mencionei. - começou e sem que o outro percebesse, deu um sorriso arteiro. - Sabe, algum tipo de fã maluco me atacou antes que eu pudesse fazer minha tarde de autógrafos.

A mão que terminava de limpar o machucado parou imediatamente e caiu ao lado do corpo do moreno. Harry congelou no lugar e começou a sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

\- Ah, pare de me zoar Draco! - Imaginou que fosse brincadeira e tirou um curativo de tamanho médio da caixinha para cobrir o lugar machucado. - Não tem graça me assustar assim. - Sentou-se de novo em seu lugar guardando sua caixinha na bolsa.

\- Mas eu não estou brincando. É tão difícil assim acreditar que eu sou Slytherin?

Harry ficou sem palavras, era difícil acreditar que o destino tinha colocado ali na sua frente, a pessoa que ele mais admirava.

\- Prova então! - desafiou.

\- E como você quer que eu prove? - Draco não gostou daquilo, será que ele pediria algo absurdo para si?

\- Aqui! Toma, me dê seu autógrafo! - Disse seguro, tinha certeza que saberia perceber se a letra era do autor ou não.

\- Sério? Tudo bem! - Aceitou surpreso e recebeu o livro para que assinasse.

Depois de alguns segundos escrevendo, Draco entregou o livro de volta para Harry.

_Para Harry,_

_O dono do sorriso mais doce que eu já vi._

_Slytherin._

Harry ficou sem palavras e depois constrangido, primeiro porque era realmente a letra de Slytherin e segundo porque a dedicatória dele foi curta, mas extremamente doce.

\- Eu, eu, eu… É uma honra conhecê-lo Draco!

\- Não precisa ficar nervoso assim Harry!

\- Desculpe, eu só fiquei nervoso… Eu realmente admiro muito o seu trabalho. - Tentava não olhar Draco, como se assim seu acanhamento fosse ser diminuído.

\- Fico contente pelo carinho e por conhecer você! - Seu tom era galanteador e Harry olhou para ele por breves segundos sorrindo pelo dito.

\- Fiquei feliz de te conhecer também!

Draco sorriu pequeno para Harry e mesmo que tão discreto, seu sorriso era muito bonito.

\- Eu queria que pudéssemos conversar mais Harry!

\- Queria?

\- Sim, você me passaria seu telefone?

Malfoy riu internamente porque o rosto de Harry não escondeu o quão vermelho ele ficou com essa pergunta. O homem não respondeu, apenas pegou um guardanapo, uma caneta e entregou o papel com o número do seu contato.

\- Eu preciso ir agora Harry! - Disse se levantando e tendo seus movimentos acompanhados pelo olhar dele. - Eu te ligo. - Prometeu e deixou um beijo na bochecha do universitário como despedida.

Mal se reconheceu ao perceber que estava flertando com um homem que acabara de conhecer, mas Draco gostou tanto dos sorrisos e gentilezas que viu em Harry, que quando percebeu estava tentando conquistar ele.

Harry ficou ali, sentado, parado, com a mão ainda no local que Draco tinha lhe beijado.

***

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e Draco realmente ligou para Harry que aceitou sair com ele.

Harry passou a conhecer mais de Draco e não apenas do escritor que tanto admira. Era engraçado porque o loiro muitas vezes era mal humorado e Harry sempre ria das vezes que ele contava em como fugia de seu agente, às vezes sumindo e deixando ele maluco com os prazos para a editora.

Eles estavam mais próximos e Harry conseguiu separar um pouco o autor da pessoa de Draco.

Em alguns momentos se pegava encantado com a pessoa que Draco era, ele era sempre muito sincero, mas normalmente muito fechado com determinados assuntos, o que fazia com que Harry quisesse descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre o loiro, o que ele gostava ou deixava de gostar.

***

Harry esperava Draco em uma cafeteria, era comum para eles se encontrarem para tomar café, as vezes eles apenas sentavam um ao lado do outro para ler, ou para que Draco trabalhasse em um novo manuscrito enquanto Harry lia ao seu lado.

Draco chegou, pontualmente e o moreno sorriu para ele quando se aproximou deixando um beijo em sua bochecha e sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Demorei?

\- Não, eu que cheguei cedo mesmo! - sua mão balançou em descaso, como se ilustrasse a sua frase.

\- O que vai querer?

\- O de sempre Draco! - Sorriu para o loiro que se levantou para pedir direto no balcão.

Retornou à mesa e tão logo se acomodou em seu lugar, retirou um embrulho de cor verde escuro da sua bolsa e colocou na frente de Harry.

\- O que é isso? - Ficou curioso, Draco sempre foi gentil, mas nunca havia ganhado um presente.

\- Abre, espero que goste.

Sem exitar, Harry começou a desfazer-se do papel e quando abriu, seus olhos brilharam, era um grande bloco, cheio de páginas, mas a digitação simples, indicava ser um manuscrito do próximo livro que Draco lançaria, um que ele estava trabalhando nos últimos tempos.

\- Draco, isso, eu… - Não conseguia falar nada, mas decidiu demonstrar sua felicidade num aconchegante abraço em que envolveu o loiro.

\- Acho que você gostou então. - Viu ele assentir com determinação.

O café chegou e Harry decidiu bebericar seu café enquanto folheava as primeiras páginas do livro. Draco ao seu lado tomava o seu café, mas discretamente assistia as ações que o universitário fazia.

Harry abriu a primeira página e percebeu que se tratavam de palavras do autor, onde ele dedicava aquele livro a uma pessoa extremamente importante em sua vida, que tinha servido de inspiração para que aquele livro fosse escrito.

De forma curiosa e quase inocente, Harry se virou para Draco que o observava.

\- Que divertido Draco, quem é essa pessoa que você dedicou o livro?

\- Você. - Disse simplesmente e viu em como as bochechas de Harry se tornaram imediatamente avermelhadas.

\- Eu, é… Não sei o que dizer… - E ele realmente não sabia, não esperava ganhar um livro de Draco que ainda nem havia sido lançado e muito menos receber uma homenagem assim.

\- Harry, eu acho que você já deve ter percebido isso, mas, eu acho que eu preciso falar, porque eu já não consigo guardar isso para mim.

Potter susteve a respiração e depois lentamente a soltou.

\- O quê? - Sua voz saiu num sussurro que pensou que talvez o outro nem tenha conseguido ouvir.

\- Harry, eu estou apaixonado por você, e queria que você me desse uma chance. Só… - Não conseguiu falar, Harry selou sua boca na do loiro e depois de breves segundos se afastou.

\- Eu também estou apaixonado.

Draco abriu um sorriso tão luminoso que Harry se perdeu nele, era realmente lindo, mas não pode admirar por muito tempo, o escritor tratou logo de lhe puxar para mais um beijo, sendo profundamente correspondido.

***

Alguns meses depois…

Draco estava chegando em seu apartamento juntamente com Harry que sorria todo abobalhado, com um pequeno bolo para duas pessoas em mãos.

Entraram no apartamento e o moreno colocou o bolo sobre a mesa e logo em seguida buscou os braços do namorado para lhe abraçar e beijar, estava feliz.

\- Parece que você está mais feliz do que eu. - Comentou Draco.

\- Isso é porque você é um ranzinza. - Debochou e ouviu a risada baixa de Draco e sentiu a testa dele encostar em seus ombros.

\- Eu fiquei feliz, mas eu acho que essas premiações são mais para arrecadar dinheiro do que reconhecer de verdade os escritores.

\- Não importa, o que importa é que você ganhou o prêmio com o seu novo livro. - Harry o beijou no pescoço depois de falar e esfregou o rosto ali sentindo o calor de Draco.

\- Você sabia que esse é o meu livro favorito? - Draco levanto a cabeça para olhar o namorado enquanto dizia suas palavras de forma a brincar com Harry.

Claro que o namorado sabia disso, Draco já cansou de dizer que esse era o melhor livro dele, só porque foi inspirado em si, isso o deixava muito feliz.

\- Eu te amo Draco!

\- Também te amo Harry!

Malfoy apertou mais o namorado nos braços e simulou uma pequena dança enquanto murmurava uma melodia qualquer para dar ritmo aos seus passos com o outro.

Harry riu da bobeira que o namorado fazia e beijou a boca dele enquanto o acompanhava nos simples passos, que mais eram uma troca de peso entre os pés.

Acho que devemos comemorar não acha? - Perguntou enquanto se virava no abraço ficando com as costas coladas no peito do escritor e sua mão fazia um carinho gostoso na lateral de seu rosto.

\- Para isso o bolo, não?

\- Eu pensei em comer o bolo mais tarde. - Contou e sensualmente mexeu os quadris, o que fez Draco imediatamente entender.

O loiro sorriu com a sedução do namorado e imediatamente desfez o abraço para puxar Harry, que saiu rindo da pressa que o namorado demonstrou para entrar no quarto.

\- Amor, vamos no banho primeiro, sim?

\- Não sei se aguento esperar a gente tomar banho Harry!

\- Quem falou em esperar?

Harry estava bem menos tímido do que no começo da relação dos dois, é claro que em alguns momentos, Draco conseguia fazer com que Harry ficasse vermelho que nem um tomate, mas normalmente quem seduzia e deixava Draco sem reação era o universitário.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou com o loiro nele, amava tomar banho com o namorado, porque o chuveiro dele era um daqueles que saiam água por vários locais diferentes, fora o piso aquecido, então era realmente bom estar ali com ele.

Harry beijava a boca de Draco enquanto suas mãos apertavam o braço definido dele, Draco pressionava o seu corpo no do outro como se não quisesse se afastar de modo algum.

O moreno lambia e mordia o loiro no pescoço enquanto apertava um de seus mamilos entre os dedos, ouvia os gemidos e a respiração pesada do namorado, o que o incentivava a aumentar a intensidade das carícias.

Draco afastou o moreno de si, o que surpreendeu Harry, principalmente por ver ele o levar um pouco mais pro lado e se ajoelhar no chão do banheiro, colocando o seu membro na boca.

Harry gemeu e precisou apoiar as mãos nos ombros de Draco, que sugava com gula o seu membro, enquanto o olhava de forma sedutora.

Fez um carinho nos cabelos loiros, o afastando gentilmente e o viu se erguer e o puxar novamente para mais um beijo.

Harry se afastou e virou-se para a parede, empinando-se para Draco em um convite muito insinuante para o outro, que prontamente o abraçou e começou a se colocar dentro dele.

Ofegava e gemia baixo, sentiu a mão lhe masturbar e tão logo se deu conta disso, foi completamente preenchido. Colocou a mão na nuca do namorado, buscando a boca dele enquanto sentia-o começar a se mover, ao mesmo tempo que investia com a mão em seu falo.

Draco ia forte e acertava um ponto dentro de Harry que o fazia delirar. Saiu dele e o virou para si, um movimento com as mãos no quadril dele e o namorado entendeu, circulando a cintura do loiro, sendo penetrado novamente.

As investidas aumentaram e pela velocidade, Harry teve que descer uma perna e bendita flexibilidade que ele tinha por conseguir deixar a outra perna apoiada em seu ombro.

\- Draco, estou quase lá, mais forte. - Ofegou

E ele fez o que ele pediu, investiu mais forte e beijou Harry enquanto masturbava ele. As sensações alcançaram o seu ápice e ambos vieram num orgasmo forte e delicioso.

Arfavam e tentavam controlar suas respirações. Draco abraçou Harry, deixando beijos carinhosos por todo o rosto dele.

\- Eu te amo Harry! - Declarou-se pela segunda vez, ouvindo o outro lhe corresponder novamente e com cuidado e carinho deu banho nele.

Lavou o seu corpo e Harry se sentiu tímido. Draco o abraçava enquanto o lavava, primeiro as suas costas, depois passou o sabonete em seu peito, o escritor o circulava com os braços fortes e o beijava, falando vez ou outra palavras doces.

Terminaram o banho, vestiram o pijama e deitaram juntos, abraçados na cama.

Harry já estava quase dormindo quando escutou:

\- Harry?

\- Hum?

\- Quer casar comigo?

Potter virou no abraço, e percebeu expectativa que o outro tinha diante da sua resposta, Estavam juntos a quase um ano, mas tinha certeza de que queria dividir o resto de sua vida com o escritor.

\- Quero!

Aceitou e sentiu os lábios do escritor nos seus em um doce selo, para logo em seguida beijar o topo de sua cabeça e colocar ele para deitar em seu peito, num aconchegante e confortável abraço.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one shot! Sou nova por aqui, mas vou tentar postar minhas fics aqui tbm, espero que tenham gostado XD
> 
> Essa one eu fiz referências a uma outra fic minha, que é long, postarei aqui tbm heheh...
> 
> Kissus


End file.
